Realization: Hermione
by Kryptonian54
Summary: I had already written it for Harry so I thought why not make one for Hermione. Basically, Hermione realizes she loves Harry. Read and review, s'il vous plait.


_Again I was falling asleep and it hit me that I should make Hermione's version of why she loves Harry, which she does. I might bash Ron because well I don't like him. So here it is. It is set in third year weeks after Ron and Harry stopped talking to her. Enjoy! Third Fan Fic._

**DISCLAIMER:**_I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all babies of JK Rowling. Tell her and you'll see._

_Noodles  
Owwwwww_

Realization: By moi duh.

It had been weeks since Harry and Ron stop talking to her. She knew that from the moment she told on him that he would be mad but it was for his safety. It hurt so much but she knew she did the right thing. Somehow his silence was much worser than Ron's silence. Maybe because she was used to him and his insults. Yet, that didn't explain why every time they met, she would look at Harry to see if he had forgiven her yet. She didn't even think of Ron, she knew he was a spoiled brat from the beginning. And every time he looked away it hurt her so much that she would go to the bathroom and cry her eyes out. She was so desperate for his attention that she had diluted herself into thinking that she would see a small trace of hurt whenever he had to walk or look away. Hermione knew Harry was just following Ron's example but the fact that he still chose Ron over her was excruciating.

She was walking down a corridory when she saw them coming. She embraced herself for his silence.

"Hey, are you..." she started but Ron cut her off.

"Harry do you hear something? Like a snitch maybe." He said sneering. Harry looked at Hermione and they held eyes for a moment before he turned to Ron and shook his head.

"Must be me then, eh." He said walking on. Harry hesitated for a little before following him. Hermione couldn't hold the tears that overwhelmed her. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. There she went again thinking that Harry would actually brake the silence. That hurt her more than Ron's stupid and childish combat. She kicked the bathroom door. That felt good. She kicked it again even harder. That was even better. She locked the girl's bathroom and started kicking in all the doors and walls of the stalls.

When she was done with her little rage she stood back looking at her handy work. It was all because of that stupid, spoiled, childish, brat that couldn't get over a stupid rat whom he didn't even like. She threw a curse at the wall and broke a few tile pieces. She wished that she had met Harry first and not Ron. She knew she would be a better friend than him.

Hermione shook her head. Why was she so obsessed with being with Harry? Why did he matter so much to her? She sat down and reflected. It all started when she read about him in a book about famous wizards and witches. She had actually been looking forward to meeting him on the train. She tried making a good first impression, but by the look of that idiot Ron she was coming off as bossy and a know-it-all. She tried correcting her error but instead made things worse, to the point where she broke down in the bathroom. Then he, Harry, came and saved her with his dumb sidekick Ron. How good and relieved she felt when she saw him running in, worried about her. They became friends after that and she did her best to be the best. Helping solve the riddle with Nicolas Flamel and Fluffy, researching about the Basilik so that Harry could finally come off clean. Sure she was paralyzed but it helped Harry kill it and a memory of Voldemort. She still remembered that day when Harry and Ron came in and he sat by her bed and held her hand. She remembered the look in his eyes as he saw her lying there for the first time. She just wanted to tell him that it was all ok, that he should go out and save the world.

Hermione sighed, what was going on with her? She was acting very strange lately, not her self. Her thoughts sometimes wondered off into things she never used even think about.

Maybe it was the hormones or something like that. Hermione thought to herself. She got up, cleaned her mess and walked back to the commonroom.

"Fuck." Hermione said as she saw Ron and Harry there. They were sitting with a group of guys talking. Hermione went and sat down in a table far from theirs. Every few seconds she would look over their table, wanting to take Harry as far away from Ron's stupidity as possible.

Then Harry gave a heartly laugh. It took Hermione's breath to see him so happy, so at ease while she was there alone and depressed. Then again she should be used to it by now, always being alone when she was a child. Hermione slowely began to smile as she saw how happy he was, even if it wasn't with her. She didn't know for how long she sat there looking at him, no longer feeling depressed. She was mesmerized by him, his boyish features, his messy hair, his smile and grin and above all his emerald green eyes.

After a while, Hermione began imagining what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, caress his cheek. Imagining what it would be like if his beautiful eyes were locked with hers and they just sat there staring at each other affectionaly. What if he held her? What if he ran his fingers through _her _hair, what if he caressed her cheek?

Then Harry began laughing again. Hermione's attention moved to his mouth. What would it be like to kiss it, to taste it? Hermione losed herself in the realm of imagination.

"Why are you smiling?" Someone said as they sat down opposite from Hermione blocking her view from Harry.

Hermione was startled to see she was still sitting down in the same place. She felt a pang of anger at the intruder, whom was Ginny, for interrupting her imagination. Then she realized what she was imagining. Horror fell upon her. Had she really just been thinking that? And of Harry, what was wrong with her?

She got up and ran from the commonroom. She ran as fast and for as long as she could. Running away from those wretched thoughts. As she turned a curve she ran right into Neville, sending his books and him to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said getting up.

"No, no it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione said, helping him pick up his books.

"Why were you running?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione said with a fake smile.

"Oh ok see you later then" Neville said. Hermione waited until her heart began pumping normally. Before walking around.

She felt so stupid, but why? Because she wanted a guy that wasn't touchable, that's why. She wanted a boy that would never be interested in her, ever. How much, she didn't know but it was enough to keep her crying at his silence.

Could it be? Had she fallen in love with someone she couldn't have. She had only read it in books in fiction but she didn't think it would happen to her. Did it matter? Not as long as she kept it to her herself, as long as she was still with him as long as she was able to talk to him and be with him.

Tears began to fall and Hermione let them do so. No matter what she will always be there for Harry, as shown from the three years with him. Harry and Hermione will truly be together forever, even if they are just friends.


End file.
